ostojawowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Matthew Ravenrose
Szlachcic z Gilneas Matthew Ravenrose urodził się jako syn bogatego szlachcica z Gilneas - Charlesa Ravenrose, głowy Rodu Ravenrose. Dokładnie pięć minut i czterdzieści dwie sekundy później na świat przyszła jego siostra bliźniaczka - Catherine. Jego relacje z siostrą zawsze były bliskie, nawet pomimo tego, iż rozpieszczany nieco Matthew często zachowywał się jak typowy "arystokrata". Brzydził się brudu, uważał się za lepszego od innych, a na domiar złego uważał, że nauka szermierki nie jest mu potrzebna, gdyż przecież ma mnóstwo strażników, którzy w razie czego go ochronią. Mimo to, ojciec wymuszał na nim, by ten przychodził na treningi walki, które prowadził stary przyjaciel rodziny - Steven Wolfmoon. W wieku sześciu lat, Matthew odkrył w sobie talent magiczny, a stało się to podczas niewinnej zabawy w chowanego wraz ze swoją siostrą, z którą bardzo nie chciał przegrać. Catherine była jednak tuż przed szafą, w której się ukrywał i gdy już miała go znaleźć, chłopiec zamknął oczy i pomyślał o tym, że gdyby ukrył się w kuchni na dole, to by go nie znalazła. Wraz z myślą przyszedł lekki błysk i tak - Matt znalazł się w kuchni dzięki teleportacji. Szybko zrozumiał, że taki dar można wykorzystać do wielu użytecznych rzeczy, ale wiedział, że jeśli rodzice się o nim dowiedzą, to pewnie wyślą go do Dalaranu, o którym chłopiec słyszał wiele złego od swego kuzynostwa. Dlatego, Matt postanowił zachować swoje umiejętności w tajemnicy, było to tym prostsze, że w zasadzie znał tylko jedną sztuczkę - teleportację na niewielką odległość. Przez kolejny rok udawało mu się zwodzić swych rodziców i nauczycieli, przed którymi uciekał, korzystając ze swych umiejętności. Dzięki wrodzonemu sprytowi nikt jednak nie podejrzewał go o talent magiczny. Pierwszą osobą, która zaczęła coś podejrzewać był Steven, nauczyciel szermierki, który podczas sparingu z dzieckiem dostrzegł iskrę magiczna w jego oku. Steven od razu poinformował Laurę - matkę Matta, by ta posłała po jakiegoś maga, który zbadałby dzieciaka. Ta jednak nie chciała działać za plecami męża, który z kolei nie zgodził się z sugestią Stevena. Uważał, że miejsce Matthew jest w Kruczym Wzgórzu i ani myślał pozbywać się swego syna, w szczególności, że Charles był w trakcie realizacji wielkich planów związanych z Drugą Wojną. Tak też, Matt uniknął wyjazdu do magicznego królestwa i przez kolejny rok mógł cieszyć się beztroskim życiem. Najczarniejsza Noc Gdy Matthew miał osiem lat, spisek jego ojca przeciwko Przymierzu wyszedł na jaw. Wszystko przez zdradę starszego brata Matta - Gregora, który doniósł na własną rodzinę. Król Genn Greymane nie tolerował zdrajców, dlatego w środku nocy siły Gilneas uderzyły na ziemię Ravenrose'ów, którzy byli zupełnie nieprzygotowani na taki obrót spraw. Matthew i jego siostra zostali zbudzeni przez swoją matkę, która od razu zaciągnęła ich do podziemi.Po drodze, młodziutki Matt obserwował jak drzwi do posiadłości są powoli wyważane z zewnątrz. Tuż przed nimi stała większość rodziny, która smutno przypatrywała się bliźniakom, którzy chwilę później wraz ze swą rodzicielką dotarli do lochów, gdzie czekał na nich ojciec rozmawiający ze Stevenem. "Od teraz jesteście jedyną nadzieją rodu, trzymajcie się razem i nie dajcie się złamać. Kruki to dumne stworzenia, które nie dają się zniewolić, a zrywanie róży, to zawsze ryzyko ukłucia cierniem" Były to ostatnie słowa Charlesa Ravenrose'a wypowiedziane do swoich dzieci. Chwilę później Steven zabrał dzieciaki tajnym tunelem z dala od posiadłości. Nauka w Dalaranie Steven, zgodnie z poleceniami Charles'a, zabrał Matthew do Dalaranu, gdzie dzieciak został przyjęty raczej...chłodno. Ci, którzy współpracowali z Hordą nie byli zbytnio lubiani, a wieści szybko się rozchodziły. Mattowi nie można było jednak odmówić talentu magicznego, dlatego postanowiono przyjąć go na nauki, zaś jego mistrzem został Arcymag Barholomew Dorrin. Ravenrose szybko zrozumiał, że przez swoje nazwisko nie ma co liczyć na lekkie traktowanie, więc jeśli chce udowodnić swoją wartość, to musi dać z siebie wszystko. Jego nauczyciel zresztą i tak nie dawał mu wyboru, gdyż zarzucał Matta ogromną ilością zadań, z którymi żaden normalny uczeń w jego wieku raczej by sobie nie poradził. Nie było to jednak spowodowane niechęcią do Matta, po prostu arcymag chciał mieć pewność, że dzieciak nie będzie miał czasu, by popaść w depresję z powodu straty rodziny. Plan wypalił i przez kolejne lata, Matt zdołał całkowicie zapomnieć o dawnym życiu, skupiając się na nauce nowych zaklęć, co sprawiało mu więcej przyjemności niż początkowo zakładał. Dalaran okazał się wcale nie tak złym miejscem, nawet pomimo tego, iż młodzik nie miał tu zbyt wielu znajomych, zresztą przy jego ilości lekcji dziennie i tak nie miałby czasu się z nimi spotykać. Prawdziwe powołanie odkrył w szkole magii transmutacji, w której stał się lepszy niż niejeden pełnoprawny mag. Potrafił przemieniać, przekształcać, ożywiać różne przedmioty. a przede wszystkim nauczył się tworzyć portale. Gdy jego umiejętności stały się wystarczająco wysokie, Matthew miał otrzymać nowego nauczyciela, ale...żaden arcymag nie chciał go przyjąć na nauki. Pomimo jego jawnego talentu, Dalaran wciąż z niechęcią spoglądał na syna zdrajcy. Wszyscy uważali, że prędzej czy później zdradziecka natura Ravenrose'ów wyjdzie na jaw. Bez nowego nauczyciela nauka Matta stanęła w miejscu, a on sam pozostał bez celu. Dopiero wtedy dotarły do niego wydarzenia z przeszłości, dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, co tak naprawdę zrobił jego ojciec i zaczął go przez to szczerze nienawidzić. Stojąc na tarasie widokowym jednej z dalarańskich wież, zerwał naszyjnik z symbolem swego rodu z szyi i rzucił nim w dal. Czy to przez przeznaczenie, czy magiczne sztuczki, medalion wylądował tuż przed arcymagiem Antonidasem, który od razu poznał do kogo należy owa błyskotka. Starzec, pomimo podeszłego wieku i posiadania już wielu uczniów na swoich barkach, postanowił zająć się młodym Matthew i przyjął go pod swoje skrzydła. Upadek Dalaranu Matthew zaczął traktować Antonidasa jak drugiego ojca i ponownie skupił się na zgłębianiu i doskonaleniu swoich umiejętności magicznych. Jego talent sprawił, iż w wieku siedemnastu lat posiadał zdolności na poziomie przeciętnego wykładowcy Dalaranu. Pojawił się jednak problem - charakter Matthew. Matthew wraz z wiekiem zaczął czuć potrzebę do...imprezowania. Wykorzystując talent do robienia interesów oraz pieniądze, które otrzymywał jako student, organizował co tydzień imprezy, które szybko stały się najpopularniejszą rozrywką dalarańskiej młodzieży. Matthew lekkomyślnie wykorzystywał swoją magię, by tworzyć chociażby golemy, które nalewały jego gościom drinki, czy "alkoholowe fontanny". Wraz ze zwiększaniem się renomy imprez, coraz to nowe osoby, nawet spoza Dalaranu zaczynały się nimi interesować. Rozpusta - tym słowem można określić to, co działo się każdego piątku w wynajmowanym przez Matthew lokalu. Oczywiście, Kirin Torowi nie podobało się, że uczeń Antonidasa zachowuje się w tak nieodpowiedni sposób, ale w zasadzie nie było to zakazane. Matthew zaś nie był do tyłu z nauką, a nawet zaczął powoli osiągać poziom niejednego arcymaga, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o zaklęcia transmutacji. Pewnego dnia jednak...Matthew przesadził, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Radzie Sześciu Stało się to w dniu, gdy do Dalaranu doszły wieści o upadku Quel'Thalas. Matthew, chociaż wciąż organizował swoje "wydarzenia", to jednak sam nie brał w nich udziału od czasu, gdy jego siostra przestała odpisywać mu na listy. Była paladynką stacjonującą w Lordaeronie, więc gdy do Kirin Tor dotarły wieści o pladze, która zniszczyła królestwo...Ravenrose zaczął bać się o życie siostry. Upadek Quel'Thalas zaniepokoił go jeszcze bardziej, gdyż pokazywało to jak niebezpieczni są nieumarli. Matthew nie był jednak typem odważnego bohatera, a raczej...tchórza. Nie zamierzał szukać swojej siostry wśród zgliszczy upadłego królestwa, w szczególności, że zamiast niej mógł znaleźć tam śmierć. Nie, on postanowił bezpiecznie przeczekać plagę za murami Dalaranu. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że nieumarli dotrą i tutaj. Gdy Arthas otoczył miasto, Matt pomagał w tworzeniu bariery, która miała nie wpuścić nieumarłych do miasta. Wtedy...przyszła po niego straż, która nakazała mu nie stawiać oporu. Zaskoczony Matthew, nie wiedząc o co chodzi po prostu poszedł ze strażnikami, a ci wtrącili go do lochów. Kilka godzin później przyszedł do niego mag, który oświadczył, że w jego rzeczach znaleziono księgi o nekromancji oraz dowody wskazujące na współpracę Matthew z Kultem Potępionych. Matthew wyparł się wszystkiego, ale nikt nie chciał mu wierzyć, ze względu na jego nazwisko. Nikt...za wyjątkiem Antonidasa, który odwiedził swego ucznia w jego celi, wręczając mu naszyjnik, który Ravenrose wyrzucił przed wieloma laty. Arcymag obiecał także, że wyciągnie go z tego, gdy tylko sytuacja w Dalaranie będzie pod kontrolą. Matthew nigdy więcej nie zobaczył swego nauczyciela. Antonidas zginął tego samego dnia, broniąc Księgi Medivha przed Arthasem. Niedługo później nieumarli wdarli się do magicznego miasta. Straż nawet nie próbowała wysilać się, by uwolnić Matta z celi. Mógł jedynie siedzieć na miejscu i czekać na śmierć z rąk nieumarłych, ale wtedy...przyjrzał się uważniej naszyjnikowi, który otrzymał od swego mentora. Jak się okazało naszyjnik emanował magią, która pozwoliła magowi przeteleportować się na ulicę. Najwyraźniej Antonidas podejrzewał, że może nie przeżyć, ale mimo to nie pozostawił swego ucznia bez drogi ucieczki. Ogień trawił ulice, które wyścielone były trupami martwych magów. Wieże Dalaranu upadały jedna po drugiej. Abominacje rozczłonkowywały cywili. Matthew zaczął biec, teleportując się co chwilę, zostawiając zrujnowane miasto za plecami. Szkarłatna Krucjata i Srebrzysty Świt Matt spędził wiele długich tygodni, wędrując wśród zgliszczy pozostawianych przez plagę. Zewsząd otaczali go nieumarli, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. W końcu jednak opadł z sił, co wykorzystały okoliczne ghule. Gdy otworzył oczy, wokół niego roiło się od nieumarłych. Próbował z nimi walczyć, ale zmęczenie dało mu się we znaki. To był koniec. Wiedział, że już nic nie może zrobić, pozostało pogodzić się ze śmiercią. Wtedy jednak...usłyszał dźwięk rogu bojowego. Paladyni, pozostałość po Srebrnej Dłoni, niejaka Szkarłatna Krucjata, wbiła się w szeregi nieumarłych, ratując Matthew w ostatniej chwili przed zjedzeniem przez leżącego na nim ghula. Jak się okazało w skład oddziału wchodziła Catherine, siostra bliźniaczka Matta. Za jej namową, Matt wstąpił w szeregi Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, gdzie pod okiem trenerów przerodził się z chłopca w mężczyznę. Nauczył się panować nad magią Światła i zrozumiał, że osoby z jego talentem muszą stanąć na wysokości zadania, gdyż tylko tacy jak on mogą chronić słabszych. Nauki zakonu odmieniły dotychczasowe życie Matthew, który ponownie odnalazł cel dla swego życia - postanowił uratować świat przed plagą, zmazując tym samym na zawsze złe imię z nazwiska Ravenrose. Matthew wziął udział w wielu bitwach z nieumarłymi, a z czasem zaczęto nazywać go "Skoczkiem", gdyż znany był z ciągłego teleportowania się po polu walki, stając się nieuchwytnym dla wroga. Gdy Szkarłatna Krucjata zaczęła stawać się ksenofobiczna, Matthew i Catherine postanowili dołączyć do Srebrzystego Świtu, pod znakiem którego stoczyli później dwie bitwy o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła. Ta druga okazała się dla rodzeństwa kluczowa, gdyż po rozmowie z rycerzami Hebanowego Ostrza, bliźniacy dowiedzieli się, iż ich brat - Gregory Ravenrose, służy obecnie Królowi Liszowi jako rycerz śmierci, znany pod pseudonimem "Cierń". Na dodatek, według opowieści, Gregory posługiwał się w walce mieczem, który pasował do opisu legendarnego Ravenrose'a. Rodzeństwo zrozumiało, że przeznaczenie wzywa ich po raz kolejny i dlatego bez zawahania dołączyli do Srebrzystej Krucjaty, która ruszyła na Northrend, by raz na zawsze skończyć z tyranią Króla Lisza. Przeznaczenie Kampania na Northrend była dla Matthew i jego siostry ciągiem bitew. Widzieli wiele okropności i śmierci, ale nic z tego nie przygotowało ich na spotkanie z Gregorym. Swego brata spotkali podczas bitwy o Mord'Rethar - bramę śmierci. Podczas starcia, Matthew i Catherine dostali zadanie, by razem z niewielkim oddziałem przeteleportować się do wrogiej bazy, skąd nieumarli czerpali zapasy plagi, które zrzucano z murów na pole bitwy. Bliźniacy bez większych problemów przedarli się do wnętrza ponurej budowli pełnej runicznych kuźni i pojemników z plagą. W środku czekał na nich także rycerz śmierci, którego twarz przysłaniał hełm, ale nie było wątpliwości, iż stali przed Gregorym dzierżącym legendarne ostrze Ravenrose. Wywiązała się bitwa. Oddział bliźniaków został całkowicie rozbity przez potęgę Gregorego. Pewnym momencie Gregory zdołał wbić miecz w bok Catherine. Matthew, widząc zgromadził całą moc jaka mu pozostała, chcąc zniszczyć rycerza, ale zamiast w niego trafił w miecz, wyszczerbiając go lekko tuż przy miejscu, gdzie stykał się z ciałem Catherine. W tym momencie miecz uwolnił zaklętą w sobie moc, która przeszła po całym pomieszczeniu, niszcząc znajdujące się dookoła runiczne kuźnie oraz mocno raniąc rycerza śmierci, co zmusiło go do ucieczki. Matt zdołał zabrać Catherine w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie postawiono ją na nogi. Po Gregorym zaś zniknął jakikolwiek ślad. Niedługo później, bliźniacy Ravenrose zostali wytypowani przez Tiriona, by wziął udział w ostatecznym szturmie na Króla Lisza, z którym dane im było zmierzyć się na szczycie Korony Lodu. Była to najtrudniejsza walka w życiu Matta, gdzie, jak lubi żartować, "Przeżył własną śmierć". Powrót do Gilneas Po wojnie z Królem Liszem, Ravenrose'owie wrócili do Gilneas, licząc na chociaż odrobinę spokoju. Na to jednak nie mogli liczyć. Szybko spotkali się z worgenami, które zaczęły swego czasu dominować w królestwie. Podczas jednego z pierwszych starć, Matt zasłonił siostrę przed jedną z tych krwiożerczych bestii, która zdołała wbić w niego swoje zębiska. Matt nie był świadom, że ugryzienie to na zawsze zmieni jego życie, gdyż niedługo po tym ugryzieniu, zamienił się w worgena. Był jednak inny niż worgeny, które widywano na co dzień. Nawet w swej worgeńskiej formie, wykazywał zdolności magiczne, oczywiście nie tak duże jak przed przemianą, ale wciąż potrafił chociażby stworzyć ognistą kulę, czy teleportować się na niewielką odległość, co robił instynktownie. Takie umiejętności szybko zaczęły być dostrzegane przez inne dzikie worgeny, które gromadząc się wokół niego mianowały go alfą. Tak też Matt został przywódcą stada, które Gilneańczycy nazwali Stadem Zgniłego Pazura, które stało się wyjątkowo dużym zagrożeniem, głównie przez przejawianie większej niż zazwyczaj u worgenów inteligencji. Dlatego niewielu było takich, którzy polowaliby na przedstawicieli tego stada, było to po prostu zbyt niebezpieczne. Ostatecznie jednak Catherine zdołała odnaleźć brata i pojmać go, dzięki czemu druidzi zdołali przywrócić mu zmysły. Matthew jednakże nigdy nie zdołał powrócić do ludzkiej formy. Mimo to razem ze swą siostrą pomagał w czasie ewakuacji Gilneas, do której doszło w skutek ataku Opuszczonych Sylvanas. Zaś po dotarciu do Kalimdoru, postanowił spędzić nieco czasu z Cenariońskim Kręgiem, licząc, że znajdzie sposób na powrót do normalnej postaci. Kompania Najemnicza Matthew spędził wiele lat w Kalimdorze, poznając dogłębnie kulturę Nocnych Elfów. Nauczył się także wiele o Elune i zasadach druidyzmu, niestety wciąż nie potrafił odzyskać ludzkiej formy. Z czasem ruszył w długą podróż po Kalimdorze, podczas której odbył wiele przygód, zarówno mniejszych, jak i większych. Gdy Płonący Legion powrócił, Matthew usłyszał, iż bohaterowie Azeroth są wzywani przez przeróżne Zakony, by stawić czoła nieprzyjacielowi. Kirin Tor go jednak nie wezwał. Pomimo wszystkiego co zrobił, wciąż ciągnęło się za nim nazwisko Ravenrose. Niewielu było zresztą takich, którzy pamiętali, że pokonał samego Króla Lisza. Zdruzgotany i nieco zniesmaczony tym faktem postanowił walczyć z Legionem samotnie, głównie tocząc boje w Ashenvale. Zdarzyło mu się jednak udać na Strzaskane wyspy pod koniec wojny, gdzie z ukrycia obserwował poczynania swojej siostry walczącej w pierwszej linii przeciwko Legionowi. Wtedy w głowie Matthew narodził się pomysł. Skoro zarówno on jak i jego siostra mają takie umiejętności i na dodatek istnieją osoby, które chętnie za te umiejętności zapłacą...to dlaczego by nie tego nie wykorzystać? I tak zaczęła się historia Kompanii Najemniczej Ravenrose.